1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector construction, and more particularly this invention pertains to a secondary latch for use with an electrical connector and associated contacts. Such latch assures retention of contacts in a connector insulator both prior and subsequent to mating with contacts of a mating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of secondary latches for use in conjunction with electrical connectors is known as the art. Such secondary latches positively interlock with a connector insulator and contacts therein for purposes of assuring contact retention in insulator passageways in which disposed. Such latches are adapted for use in a variety of applications where contact-insulator disengagement is particularly to be avoided. Thus such latches are in use in the automotive industry where the wiring is subject to constant movement, including occasional abrupt movement, in the course of vehicle travel. Such continual vehicular movement must not result in contact disengagement with a break in an electrical circuit and resultant power loss in one or more vehicle functions. Such power loss obviously could eventuate in a dangerous situation as in power-operated accessory failure loss in busy traffic or headlight loss at night.
Secondary latches of the prior art are often subject to one or more difficulties in use. Some latches may comprise locking plates which are snapped into position in an insulator for contact-retention purposes. Such contacts are often small in size so as to be manipulated into place only with great difficulty. Also, the small size of such latching devices and their disposition in the connector interior renders visual inspection difficult and at times indeterminate of the true "locked in" condition of the contacts.
Also, in prior art connectors employing secondary latching, side-action molding or difficult core pin configurations are commonly employed in the course of manufacture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a connector insulator construction employing secondary latching which eliminates side-action molding whereby production is simplified and costs are desirably reduced.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel discrete secondary latch construction for use with a connector insulator. Such latch positively engages and locks electrical contacts to the insulator housing in which such contacts are disposed, rather than relying solely upon a locking means formed from the contact bodies themselves for retaining the contacts within the insulator housing in which disposed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a secondary latching means for securing contacts within an insulator and in addition, also serves to align mating contacts entering the insulator. The provided latching means thus provides efficient contact-to-contact engagement, thereby preventing damage to the mating contacts occasioned by misalignment, and assuring maximum contact working life.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an insulator housing which allows precise location of contacts within contact-receiving passageways therein. The housing also permits readily-visible contact-secondary latch engagement as well as a snap-action secondary latching means engagement with contacts while the latter are precisely positioned within the insulator passageways.
It is another object of this invention to provide contacts which are particularly formed for precise location on an insulator housing whereafter the contacts are securely engaged by a secondary latch for secure retention within the insulator.
The above and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in the light of the accompanying drawing and appended claims.